


Twas A Fluffy Christmas

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: Fluffy Marshmallows [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A look at the fluffy LoVe AU.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Fluffy Marshmallows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Twas A Fluffy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few years after the post in Promptober II.

Veronica leaned against the door frame and sipped her hot cocoa. She surveyed the disaster area that was her living room. Wrapping paper, ribbons, and discarded boxes were everywhere. Meanwhile, her children were lounging and fiddling with their new gifts. 

Azzie, now fifteen, was setting up her new cell phone. She had taken pictures of her with Ellie just moments earlier and was editing them to be her background. 

Ellie, now eleven, was sitting on the floor, just under her sister, and reading the first book in a set she had opened hours ago. Veronica knew the lighting would be better on the couch, but she had the throw blanket on her and a cup of cocoa against her chin. She looked completely content and enthralled in the story.

Watson, now four, was up in a chair with another blanket on him and his arms wrapped around a Tonka truck. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open just a little. It had been a busy day for all of them, but it was passed Watson’s bedtime. 

Veronica felt hands come up around her stomach and pull her back against something warm. She smiled and turned to look up at her husband. “Hi.” 

“Merry Christmas, Bobcat.” Logan grinned and kissed her head quickly. “Please don’t tell me you were looking at the mess.”

“I was.” She shrugged a bit. “But you sometimes call them our kids.” 

Logan chuckled a bit as he leaned on her shoulder. “Watson is completely tuckered out.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t say ‘truckered’.” Veronica smirked.

“It’s been a long day for all of us and that wasn’t as witty as you think it was.” He kissed her shoulder.

Veronica rolled her eyes, but didn’t move away from him. “I was looking at this scene and thinking we got the luck we missed out on when we were Azzie’s age.” 

“The happy home, the great kids and parents, the supportive aunts and uncles in our mostly found family?” Logan nodded. “I do feel lucky to have this all, with them and with you.” 

“I feel the same way.” She turned to look up at him. “I just hope they get to this point of their lives more easily than we did.”

“Well, two loving parents helps.” Logan looked down at her before he caressed her cheek with his thumb. “There is no one else I would have had a family with, no one I trust myself with more than you.”

“Right back at you, mister.” Veronica smiled.

“I’m serious. With my dad…” He trailed off as he glanced to Azzie. “Having kids now and looking back. I don’t understand how he could have done what he did to me. I don’t understand how my mom just sat around and let it happen.” He looked back to Veronica. “How different you are from her is really rocking my world.” 

Veronica blushed a bit. “I would have thought it was the thing I did with my tongue that rocked your world.”

“That too.” Logan smirked. “But, I’m talking about this family being so much better than the one that raised me.”

“Honestly, same. I’m glad I have my dad, but it would have been so different with a mom who cared more about us than Jake.” Veronica placed her palm on his chest over his heart. “And I know that’s nowhere near what you went through.”

“Neglect is a type of abuse. My mother was an addict too.” Logan bent down and kissed the very tip of her middle finger. “I never thought I would have one Christmas like this, and we’re on our fourth with the whole family.”

“Watson does make our family whole, doesn’t he?” Veronica turned to check on her children and smile again. 

“We could go for another?” Logan bent at the knees and placed his cheek against hers. 

Veronica turned to look at him and rolled her eyes. “We have a teenager. I do not want another baby. I will not become a baby factory. It’s closed.”

Logan smirked. “I could buy it and reopen it.”

“Are you bribing me for another child?” Veronica raised an eyebrow and sipped her cocoa.

“Would you love a new car?” Logan straightened. “Or maybe some weapons?”

“I did have my eyes on a pair of sap gloves.” Veronica tilted her head and thought. 

“So, it’s a deal?” Logan gave a hopeful smile.

“No chance in hell.” Veronica returned his smile. “But, it’s sweet you want a big family. I think three kids is a lot. And since we don’t do nannies, it’s on us to raise them right. I don’t want to be focused on a baby when Azzie is going to parties with 09ers. I don’t want to be distracted with potty training when Ellie needs to talk about menstrual cycles.” 

“Azzie isn’t allowed to go to parties with 09ers.” Logan glanced over to her. “She’s too young.”

Veronica chuckled. “At her age, you were were going to Mexico with fellow 09ers.”

“I was also having a lot of sex with Lilly and mocking you and Duncan for not having any.” Logan sighed. “Please tell me she takes after you.” 

“I honestly have no idea.” Veronica shrugged. “But, she knows her options. She knows that we are trusting her to make good decisions.” 

“Oh crap. We made horrible decisions at that age.” Logan leaned against the door frame. 

“What goes around comes around.” Veronica leaned up and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. “Still want more of them?”

“No, I think I might not want to have sex for a few years.” Logan huffed. 

“Excuse me?” Veronica grabbed his chin and tilted his head down to her. 

“Oh, right. Yes, lots of sex. No babies.” He grinned and bent down to kiss her on the lips. He pulled away and licked his own lips. “Mmmm. Chocolatey.”

Veronica finished off her cocoa and offered him her cup. “I’d love another cup. Don’t forget the marshmallows.”

“Yea, yea, I know.” He gave her a loud smacking kiss on her forehead before he spun on the ball of his socked foot and trotted to the kitchen. 

“Love you!” Veronica laughed at him.

“Love you more.” Logan yelled over his shoulder.

“Get a room.” Azzie sighed without looking up from her phone.


End file.
